I.S.S. Warrior
History The I.S.S. Warrior has had a long and distinguished history within the Terran Empire. It was one of the first ships built after the Liberation of Earth and was orginally designed by Emperor Miles O'Brian himself. The I.S.S. Warrior was the first in the line of new Terran battleships in order to spread fear across the newly found empire. Primary mission focus of the Galaxy class Entente Refit is to conduct long term deep range tactical assignments, spreading fear throughout the Empire and beyond. The first 4 keels of the Galaxy class were laid out at the newly constructed Utopia Planetia yards in 2380 and construction was done almost simultaneously. Originally designed as a multi-purpose battleship, the I.S.S. Warrior proved her worth as a tactical platform during the Battle of the Briar Patch against the Ba'ku Insurgency, effectively providing cover fire for a trio of Orcus Class Fighters that were fleeing after their carrier ship was destroyed. Recognising the potential in the design, the Empire renewed its interest in the refit and it was subsequently made to deploy fighters as well as shuttles. The I.S.S. Warrior was assigned as the personal command ship of Grand Admiral D'Deridex Valentine and the ship was badly damaged when it was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. After the death of Grand Admiral Valentine, the ship became the primary flagship of Empress Drrexia I in 2386. Construction and Initial Assignment The I.S.S. Warrior was built at Earth Imperial Yards in orbit around Earth in 2380, shortly after the liberation of Earth from the occuping Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. Empire Officials agreed that much had been done to reinspire the reborn Terran Empire however the fleet lacked serious battleships in order to retain their new Empire. Several Trill scienctists worked with Emporer Miles O'Brian to secure this new prototype, unfortunatly Emporer O'Brian was assassinated before he had the chance to see the fruits of his labour. The newly assumed Emporer Jarash Inyo decided to finish the project and complete the Warrior along with its sisterships. The I.S.S. Warrior was assigned to first conquer the planet of Vulcan and secure it from the Alliance forces, this mission was highly successful and Starfleet called on the ship for more dangerous tasks. Ship Information Technical Data *Length :: 642 Meters *Beam :: 470 Meters *Draft :: 195 Meters *Displacement :: 4.960.000 Metric Tons *Cargo Capacity :: Mission Dependent *Hull Type :: Duranium Microfoam & Tritanium Plates *Decks :: 42 *Officers :: 375 *Crew :: 625 *Evacuation Capacity :: 15.000 Armaments Phasers *Type :: X *Number of arrays :: 13 *Strength and Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Heavy Beam Cannon *Type :: EX *Number of arrays :: 1 *Strength and Power Output :: 1,000 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 800.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 275 Torpedoes *Torpedo Types :: Photon and Quantum *Number of Forward Launchers :: 1 *Number of Forward Tubes :: 10 *Number of Aft Launchers :: 1 *Number of Aft Tubes :: 10 *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type :: Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field *Number of Grids :: 12 *Power Output :: 2690 Gigawatts *Shield Range :: 10 Meters from Hull **Secondary Setting of "Bubble Shield" *Frequency Range :: 23% of EM Spectrum Propulsion Warp *Warp Reactor Type :: TPG Dilithium Focus Chamber *Power Output :: 103 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration :: Straight Pylons *Maximum Velocity :: Warp 9.995 for 12 Hours *Maximum Cruising Velocity :: 6 *Maximum Velocity Following Speed Restrictions :: 5 Impulse Systems *Number of Engines :: 3 *Power Source :: Galaxy Class Mass Drivers *Number of Reactors :: 3 *Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Maximum Impulse Velocity :: 0.75 Speed of Light *Maximum Standard Impulse Velocity :: 0.25 Speed of Light Thruster Systems *Type :: Version 3 Magneto-Hydrodynamic Gas-Fusion *Number :: 22 *Output :: 5.5 Million Newtons Notes *The I.S.S. Warrior was named after the famous HMS Warrior, the flagship of Admiral Nelson at the Battle of Trafalger on Earth in 1805 after the destruction of the HMS Victory at the Battle of the Nile. Nelson was defeated by Napolean Bonaparte which hailed as the closing step in his conquest of Europe and resistance by the British Navy. However even though this ship was sunk, parts of the vessel were recovered and placed in the British Wartime Musuem in Portsmouth, England. *Grand Admiral D'Deridex Orici chose this name, despite being Argussian because he was actually born in England, Earth. He stated that Admiral Nelson had been a boyhood hero of his. Category:Fleet Category:Starships Category:Engineering Database